


The Kid Was Right

by ChaserGrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaserGrey/pseuds/ChaserGrey
Summary: Han remembers something funny on his wedding night.  Short short.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Kid Was Right

“What’s so funny, flyboy?”

“Oh, just realized Luke was right, back on the Death Star.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Told me if we rescued you, the reward would be more wealth than I could possibly imagine.”


End file.
